Vehicles for mass transport can include, but are not limited to, aircrafts, boats, trains, and busses. The passenger cabins in these types of vehicles are typically designed for long travel durations (e.g., one or more hours of travel). Turbulence may be encountered during travel, and as such, passengers are encouraged to wear safety belts (e.g., seat belts) at all times when the passengers are not moving throughout the cabin (e.g., to use the restroom, to retrieve an item, etc.).
The structure and visual appearance of safety belt buckles can be important. For example, it may be desirable to provide different safety belt buckles for first class or business class cabins than those provided for economy cabins. It can also be desirable to provide customized safety belt buckles. Current techniques for manufacturing safety belt buckles, such as metal casting, are not well-suited for manufacturing small batches. Thus, customized safety belt buckles may have a high expense. There is a need for improved techniques for manufacturing safety belt buckles, particularly customized safety belt buckles.